1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing crosslinking binder for use in double base propellant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art technique for readying binder for use in a double base propellant comprises the steps of:
A. dissolving the binder in acetone with high shear mixing; PA0 B. combining the solution with plasticizer by nitrogen sparge gas mixing; and PA0 C. stripping acetone and water from the mixture by continuing the nitrogen sparge gas mixing and applying heat.
This process has drawbacks in that it utilizes a flammable and volatile solvent (acetone) which presents a safety hazard; utilizes a transient ingredient (acetone) which may not be entirely eliminated by the third step; utilizes an ingredient (acetone) which is costly; takes considerable time; requires nitrogen gas sparge to inert exhaust; and requires somewhat complicated tooling for high shear mixing. It would be advantageous if some or all of these drawbacks could be eliminated.